Journal intime de Sharon Rainsworth
by break sharon
Summary: Des petites histoires marrantes avec Break et Sharon ! Je suis nulle en résumé ! J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir a lire ces courtes histoires que moi j'en ai eu à les écrire ! Bonne lecture ! Et attention, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les bisous... Je ne vous dirais pas pourquoi !


_Lundi 29 septembre_

Cher journal, aujourd'hui j'ai été très gênée a cause de Break. Je vais te le raconter sous forme d'histoire...

Je venais d'enlever tous les bonbons de la résidence Rainsworth, je ne voulais pas que Break ai du diabète... Enfin c'était surtout parce qu'il avait voler et perdu le rapport de Reim, le pauvre, il avait passer une semaine entière a le confectionner dans les moindres détails sous ordres de Messire Barma. Et Break qui le vole ! Alors j'ai décidé de le punir en lui enlevant tous ses bonbons pendant un mois entier ! Je suis aller voir Break pour le lui dire et j'avais le dernier bonbon de toute la maison pour le manger devant ses yeux ! J'arrivai enfin dans son bureau et j'entrai sans frapper.

Break ! J'ai le Dernier bonbon de la résidence !

Il me parut heureux.

Miss...Vous êtes venus me l'apporter ? Vous êtes un véritable ange !

Il s'approcha de moi, un peu trop près a mon goût que je ne puis retenir mes rougeurs au niveau de mes joues.

Non ! Je ne te le donnerai pas !

Je commençai à déballer l'emballage du bonbon, il était rose, a la fraise.

Miss ! C'est le dernier et il est a la fraise, vous savez bien que c'est mon goût préféré ! Donner le moi !

Il m'avait l'air fâcher.

Non ! C'est ta punition pour avoir voler le rapport de Reim ! Tu n'aura plus de bonbons pendant un mois entier !

Je tournai le bonbon entre mes doigts pour donner envie a Break de le manger.

Un mois ?!

Oui !

Je sourit et mit le bonbon dans ma bouche.

Vous allez le regretter Miss !

Il sourit a son tour et pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je fus si surprise que j'ouvris a peine ma bouche par mégarde. Il en profita pour y passer sa langue et récupérer le bonbon. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! Alors j'essayai de récupérer le bonbon a mon tour, je rougissais a vu d'œil. Il m'avait voler mon premier baiser ! Non pas que c'était désagréable mais Xerx est plus un frère pour moi.

Il me colla contre le mur en continuant de récupérer le trésor rose. Je commençai a perdre le souffle, Break était plus habituer a embrasser que moi. Il me prit les deux mains et commença a jouer avec ma langue en n'essayant presque plus de prendre le bonbon, son goût atterrissais automatiquement dans nos deux gorges. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, soit je récupérer le bonbon soit je continuer d'embrasser Break, j'essayai alors de partir de son étreinte en reculant, mais j'avais oublier que j'étais déjà contre le mur ! Il s'approcha encore plus de moi en mettant ses mains sur ma taille. Je rougis de nouveau et ne fis rien pour l'arrêter ni pour lui faire plaisir. Cela sembla l'énerver un petit peu car il fronça les sourcils, il passa sa main derrière mon dos et me poussa contre lui. Je rougis encore plus et je me laissai faire, je ne faisais toujours rien. Cela l'énerva encore plus vu qu'il me porta jusqu'à son bureau en continuant de m'embrasser. Il me posa contre le bureau et se mit au-dessus de moi en m'embrassant plus fortement. Je repris un peu mes esprits en répondant à peine et très timidement en rougissant de plus belle. Il s'arrêta petit à petit et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je rougis et entendu des pas arriver.

Je fis une roulade en prenant Break et tomba lourdement sur le sol, je poussa Break sous le bureau et me mit aussi sous le bureau. Il sourit, il sembla s'amuser un peu trop de la situation, le bureau était étroit. J'étais a quatre pattes entre les jambes de Break, qui les avaient écartées. Je rougis encore en me retenant de respirer en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Cassez? Tu es la?

C'était Gilbert. Break se retenait de rire. Je ne trouvais vraiment pas ça drôle, si Gilbert nous voyait comme sa... Je n'ose même pas me l'imaginer !

Bon, il doit être en train d'embêter mon maître...

Ouf, il partit enfin, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, des pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Je souffla, j'avais vraiment eu peur. Je m'apprêtais à regarder Break quand je vis qu'il n'étais plus la. Il était partit pendant que Gilbert était dans la pièce. Au moins, s'il m'aurait vu, je n'aurai eu qu'a dire que je cherchais ma boucle d'oreille !

Cher journal, j'espère que ma vie a été passionnante aujourd'hui ! Je m'en vais me coucher, je te raconterai ma journée de demain !

Cher lecteurs j'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions ! Et désolé pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe ! Je ne suis pas très bonne en français ! Et rendez-vous bientôt pour une nouvelle aventures de Sharon ! Merci d'avoir perdu du temps à lire les témoignages d'une petite Sharon !


End file.
